I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to automobile luggage racks. More particularly, the present invention pertains to slat assemblies for automobile luggage racks. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to slat assemblies for automobile luggage racks comprising interengaging members.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Luggage racks for automotive vehicles are generally provided with a plurality of slat assemblies which are mounted to a vehicle surface. The slat assembly seats cargo carried on the luggage rack to protect the surface of the vehicle from scratching or other damage resulting from direct contact therewith.
Slat assemblies known in the prior art generally comprise a rigid, metal slat and a mounting pad. The pad is, ordinarily, constructed from a durable, non-corroding material, which is interposed between the slat and the vehicle surface to prevent corrosion or galvanic welding between, also, the pad protects the vehicle surface from scratching due to contact with the metal slat. Known slat assemblies further comprise end caps which are journalled onto the ends of the slat. Also, prior art slat assemblies are, generally, provided with rub strips which are deployed on the upper portion of the slat to protect the metal from scratching and to provide a non-slip surface for supporting cargo.
Generally, the slat is seated on a mounting pad and is secured thereto by means, such as screws which extend through the slat and mounting pad to mount the assembly to the automobile surface. However, known slat assemblies are, generally, extruded or die cast members, having configurations wherein the weight of the cargo tends to collapse the side walls thereof. This forces the slat away from the mounting pad and onto the vehicle surface resulting in scratching or other damage.
Accordingly, substantial benefits would be achieved by providing a slat assembly wherein the slat and mounting pad are interengaging to prevent the slat from contacting a vehicle surface.
Further benefits would be obtained by providing a slat assembly wherein the ends of the slat extend above the vehicle surface to facilitate the mounting of end caps to the assembled slat structure.
III. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of the Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,760 constitutes the most revelant prior art of which the Applicant is aware.